mm54321fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WikiSchm2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Super Mario: Dark Times page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IJosh64 (Talk) 17:27, April 7, 2013 Hi Schm! I just wanted to let you know I undid an edit on your user page by (ew) EmigasFist. Do you want to join the Kiddy Stoppers? -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 20:12, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello Schm! Welcome to the wiki with an account! Oh I always wanted you to have an account ;_; Anyway, I'm Umario, a great fan of MM (probably the greatest)! I also like your movies, like ROYT and WOYT. The level of maturity you use in them is very high! By level of maturity, I mean the age upto which people would like watching the movies. Ok, they're higher than MM at least :D. Whatever, do wanna join Kiddy Stoppers? I understand that the Kiddy Stoppers are probably the greatest friends/fans of MM on this wiki. That is because, if you care about your star's wiki so much, you really do care about him, don't you? Because who would care about a wiki someone else owns and has nothing to do with them?!--Umario (talk) 10:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, now since you have an account, you can always be the fast user, like the way you were the fast wiki contributor when you didn't have an account--Umario (talk) 10:09, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Am I allowed in RoYT? My colour code is on my channel. DD54321 15:47, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I finished your Paper Mario avatar. -LuigiLuigi573 (talk) 12:59, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. You deserve to be a chat mod, and will be one eventually. In fact, you soon could be one!KirbyRider (talk) 14:49, July 15, 2013 (UTC) You've been Rick Rolled. Hey. I was thinking about making another movie in Season 2 of my series, since I only have 4 planned, including The Last Stand. I want to call it Cui's Return or something like that. I was wondering if I had permission to use the Martian King in that movie and make possible references to the Rise of YouTube. As you know, my series isn't in the same canon as yours, so any inconsistencies wouldn't really matter. I just want to know if I have permission to do so. DragonBallZKai5 (talk) 04:51, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Zalberto Zalberto is a hypothetical character that is the brother of X'ario and '''Y'uigi. KirbyRider (talk) 23:04, October 15, 2013 (UTC) k Hello, You know when I tried to create MediaWiki:blockedtext , it wont let me edit because its some how protected not by admins of here but because of interface. And We need some templates like Template:anonblock for example. AMIAquaMassageHP (talk) 21:02, December 10, 2013 (UTC) My idea for it. We have End of the Internet after FOYT, as we originally thought of. Then the invasion happens, at the end, we use a paradox, and everything is starightened out as we close it, and our movies happen, but the events of which are kinda reversed a little, and plot holes don't happen and is really complicated and you need to watch Doctor Who to understand, atleast the most. As I said, you get to choose the path, but I'd like to do my vision, so can we make a compramise? IJosh64 (talk) 00:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me a link to the ROM you used for Fares' Power Star Dimension? Not sure where I do the GSF. DD54321 (talk) 06:34, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Also, don't want to cause trouble, but how did you get SVP 8? Did you pay the £600 to get it? My SVP 10 just ran out, seeing if SVP 8 is better. DD54321 (talk) 10:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) NVM, I fixed it. Also, by the way, what music? DD54321 (talk) 09:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Quick question, would there be some sort of admin requirements for this wiki? The Zog. (talk) 20:58, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Can I please be demoted from Chat Mod? Before you wonder why hear me out. A Chat Moderator has no real role on the wiki except in the chat. Honestly, I barely hang around the chat. I understand I'm a great user on the wiki, but I would like my Chat Mod status removed because I feel I couldn't be a good moderator. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 05:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sure. DD54321 (talk) 05:48, September 16, 2014 (UTC)